chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
2016 Chawosaurian direct election
The 2016 Chawosaurian direct election was a snap direct election held on December 31, 2016. Green Party candidate Malina Lusa Parker defeated the incumbent Supreme Leader Abooksigun Eluwilussit by a slim margin. While Abooksigun Eluwilussit went on to win a majority of delegates, a 2019 inquiry revealed that he fairly lost reelection. Malina Parker was the first non-Communist elected Supreme Leader since Emperor Santiago in the 1899 Chawosaurian direct election. Parker was also the first from a green party to get elected to any political office in Chawosauria. This election was called by the Communist Party-controlled 23rd Chawopolis Palace to swipe the monarchy from Capitalist rule, but the election backfired because the Communist Party never successfully recruited any candidates, Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX refused to run, and all three veteran Prime Ministers, Leonid Ivan Bzovsky, Shang Jong Parker, and Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII had all refused to run. While the Green Party had the monarchy for two months, the Chawopolis Palace still had a Communist Party majority until the 2017 Chawosaurian legislative elections. This is the most recent election in which the vast majority of candidates, running or speculated to run, were Native Americans. This is also the most recent election won by a woman. Background The Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2016 was a proceeding election due to the question of leadership of Abooksigun Eluwilussit after in 2016, he succeeded Samantha Wawetseka because she was rejected out of the Monarchy because she was a woman, Abooksigun succeeding Wawetseka causes the election to continue, and with 2015 was the first election to have happened in Chawosauria since 1975, Wawetseka beaten her Liberal opponent in a landslide. Incumbent Abooksigun Eluwilussit was the incumbent for this election. He took office in March 2016 after the resignation of Samantha Wawetseka. Speculated Primary Challengers There were six candidates who were speculated to challenge Abooksigun Eluwilussit for renomination to win the monarchy. Even his own wife was a speculated candidate, but all six candidates turned down offers to run against Abooksigun. The vast majority of the candidates, running or speculated to run, are Native Americans, Charles Muskie was the lone white person listed as a candidate, running or speculated to run. Chawosaurian Green Party The Green Party nominated Malina Lusa Parker. Communist Party The Communist Party failed to recruit a candidate, they tried all veteran Prime Ministers and the incumbent, they all rejected requests to run. Campaign The election became focused on the Chawosaurian European Parliament to counteract against the result of the 2016 U.K. Brexit referendum, and the ''Mhasalkar v. Chawmania'' case pending in the Supreme Court on rather Chawosauria should end their outlawing of religions and cults. Results Malina Lusa Parker defeated Abooksigun Eluwilussit by a slim margin of 0.2%. Malina received 693,821,573 votes, Abooksigun received 691,816,575 votes, and write-in votes were also cast, the veteran Prime Minister Shang Jong Parker received 4,784,671 write-in votes, and the former candidate from the 2015 Chawosaurian direct election, Kesegowaase Bagwunagijik, received 3,891,673 write-in votes. See also * Abooksigun Eluwilussit- King-Emperor * Malina Parker- Opponent of Abooksigun Eluwilussit for Popular Power Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Revolution